Les regrets
by Lola Abadeer
Summary: Emmy, pleine de regrets se morfond sur son lit, réflechissant au passé.


Bonjour, bonsoir.

Ici Lola en direct de son ordinateur !

Voilà un autre one-shot, mais cette fois-ci sur Pr. Layton.

Il est conseillé d'avoir joué à « l'appel du spectre », « au masque des miracles » et à « l'héritage des Aslantes ».

Bien sur, les personnages et l'univers de Professeur Layton appartiennent à Nintendo, et non à moi.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par MP ou autre.

Désolée pour les maladresses et les fautes ^^ !

Depuis presque une heure une jeune fille brune est couchée sur son lit réfléchissant au passé. C'est avec nostalgie qu'elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Toutes ces aventures avec Luke et le Professeur, tous ces mystères résolu... Voilà presque 3 années qu'elle n'a pas revu le Professeur. C'était dur au début. Quand elle se levait, elle s'étonnait de ne voir personne préparer le petit déjeuner, il lui arrivait même de crier « Luke ! Debout », puis de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas de Luke, et pas de Professeur au fourneau.

Quand on lui avait confié sa mission, on lui avait répéter d'être concentrée et de ne pas s'attacher à lui... Mais c'est facile à dire. Dès le premier coup d'œil le Professeur lui avait plus. Elle a essayé de ne pas l'aimer, mais c'était penne perdue. Elle voulait rester avec lui, mais elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Elle se rappela de ses derniers mots : « Un jour je reviendrais peut être, quand je serais digne d'être votre assistance ». Ces mots résonnait dans sa tête comme une boucle infinie. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle aurait pus lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, il lui avait proposé de rester mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cela lui fessait trop mal. Elle avait trahit sa confiance, elle l'avait trahit.

La brunette se leva de son lit comme si on l'avait électrocuté. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ces remords étaient si douloureux et pourtant si justifié. Elle pris sa sacoche et sortit de son appartement Londonien en claquant la porte. Elle marcha et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivé à l'endroit voulu, le métro. Elle l'avait emprunter déjà à plusieurs reprise avec le Professeur. Elle se rappellera toujours la fois où Luke s'était trompé de ligne et ou il a fallut le chercher à tous les arrêts alors qu'il était rentré à la maison. Plongée dans ses pensés elle faillit loupé son train. Elle s'assit sur un siège noir. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure ci dans le métro. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre se plongeant à nouveau dans ses pensés.

Elle se souvint de la fois ou Layton l'avait comparé à une fleur sur un chemin. Cette fleur était magnifique. Elle avait du rougir comme une pivoine ce jour là. Ou la fois où elle avait raconté une histoire d'abominable homme des neiges à Luke et qu'il avait tous gobé. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue chaude d'Emmy. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ce signe de faiblesse humaine et la porte du métro s'ouvra. Elle descendit et se précipita dehors. Elle était devant une Université qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle hésita à entrer. Plusieurs fois elle était venu et repartit aussitôt de peur. Peur de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Juste peur. Mais cette fois ci elle allait y arriver, elle allait lui reparler. Elle monta es marches rapidement la gorge serrée.

Elle était là... Juste devant la porte... Elle s'arrêta. Elle avait peur, encore. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Mais elle voulait le revoir. Elle voulait l'étreindre avec force. Elle voulait même revoir le gamin casse-pied et maladroit qu'elle avait connu.

Elle toqua. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle s'apprêta a s'enfuir quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Emmy ?

Elle se retourna. Luke était là sur le palier. Un long silence s'installa. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Emmy...

Le petit garçon qu'elle avait connue avait maintenant environs 15 ans et semblait plus adulte. Mais ou était passé le Luke pleurnichard ?

Elle se jetta sur lui et lui fit un câlin. Il répondit en la serrant encore plus fort.

-Qui était-ce mon garçon ?

La voix du Pr. Layton parvient à l'oreille d'Emmy qui se défit aussitôt de Luke et se précipita dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas changer, il était là dans son fauteuil lisant un journal. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il relava la tête et contempla une vision d'autrefois. Il resta muet et posa son journal, puis il se leva et regarda Emmy droit dans les yeux.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en évitant de justesse de l'entraîner dans une chute. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Emmy tandis que le Pr. construisait une barrière entre eux et le monde avec ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui pour ne plus qu'il s'en aille. Le Professeur souris et prononça ses premier mot depuis son arrivée :

-Bon retour à la maison Emmy...

Le prénom Lola est un diminutif du prénom Dolorès

qui veut dire "douleur"

en espagnol. C'est aussi un diminutif de Carlota,

dérivé du terme germanique

karl qui signifie "homme" ou "viril".


End file.
